New Girl
by struckbylightning27
Summary: Ignore the bad title. When the new Diva shows up at RAW, will she find what she's looking for? Will it come in the form of a certain champ? Or will her mother try to wreck the only good thing she has? WWE/John Cena/O.C
1. Chapter 1

**No P.O.V**

She walked with confidence through the backstage hallways. Everyone stopped and stared at the un-known beauty. Her legs took her at a quick place; heels clicking quickly as they hit the ground. She reached the door she was looking for and smiled to herself, before knocking and entering.

"Ahh... you've arrived" Vince said, with a smile, "Just in time..." he continued, pushing the contract across the desk, "Please sit."

The blonde beauty sat and flicked her way through the contract. Reading every detail she needed. She knew what she was doing, the saying 'blondes are dumb' didn't come into play with her. She was the top of her classes – graduating from school with report cards full of A's and A*'s. She was both pretty and smart – and anyone who tried to make the 'blonde jokes' on her usually ended up with a dead arm. So why wrestling? – well, that was her one passion, from when she was a young child onwards.

Cecelia Lily Jones, or CeCe for short, was an attractive 20 year old girl. She stood at around 5ft 8in and weighed in around 115lbs. She was graced with good looks and an even greater brain! She had long blonde wavy hair and piercing blue eyes – but she had the brain of a great mathematician, something she'd inherited from her father. She was born on October 27th to two loving parents – Anna Jones, a school teacher and Alex Jones, a lawyer. She had two sisters – 2 years between each of them. Amy Jones, 22, a doctor and Tabitha Jones, 18, studying law in university – hoping, to one day, follow in her father's footsteps and open her own law firm. As you can tell, the family was graced with the brains to do well with their lives. They all had practical 9 – 5 jobs... well, all except for CeCe. Everyone praised her for her brains and looks, but all questioned her aspiration – including her sister and mother. She hadn't seen her family properly for over a month, thanks to the fight they'd had over her job. Working in FCW, her mother wasn't happy and wanted CeCe to settle down and get a decent job, with a decent pay so she could have a family. CeCe disagreed. She would follow her dream, whether she did it on her own or with the support of her family! Her father and sister Tabby, the only ones that accepted her dream, were behind her the whole way. As long as she was happy, they were. CeCe wished on a daily basis that her mother and sister Amy could be the same way, but they were too practical. She'd inherited her free spirit and creativeness from her father, as had Tabby. She lived her life in the moment and wouldn't change for anyone.

**CeCe's P.O.V**

"Looks great!" I said enthusiastically, signing the designated areas,

"Great!" Vince McMahon – owner of WWE, replied, "Glad to have you aboard" he finished, as I slided the contract back towards him. "I'll have Steph photo-copy it for you"

"Ok... and again, thank you for giving me this opportunity..." I said, as he held his hand out to me – which I willingly shook, "I won't let you down!" I finished, before saying goodbye and leaving. I exited the room and squealed to myself, while looking at the roof. "Oh thank god!"

I walked, in attempt to find catering, no luck. I saw a couple of superstars and decided to ask for directions...


	2. Chapter 2

**John's P.O.V**

"So what's the plan for tonight boys?" Randy asked, looking eager and ready for a night of clubbing,

"Well, I take it you wanna go clubbing!" Rey replied,

"Or getting laid..." R-Truth said, earning a chuckle from the group and knuckle touch from everyone. Randy was known for that. He was the man-whore of the company.

"Well... I reckon we start of in the hotel and work our way round" I said, grinning, "I haven't partied in a while"

"What's the occasion?" Shawn asked,

"Being single!" I said, smiling,

"WHAT?" Hunter asked, looking shocked, "What happened to that sweet girl? What was her name... Janet!"

"You mean Jenny?" I corrected, laughing, "Ended it. She wasn't holding up with the schedule, so we decided to part ways – on good terms anyway" I continued, "So as from 3 days ago, JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA IS A SINGLE MAN!"

"YEAH!" Randy said, "Now I have a fuck buddy!" – we all stood and stared at Randy. "What?" he asked, looking confused; I widened my eyes, "OHH! No... Not in that way! God what do you take me for? A gay boy?" Randy replied, laughing, "I meant someone to confer with! DUH! Dirty minded boys!" he said pssh-ing, as we all shook our heads. Randy's wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, and everyone knew it.

"Hi..." an un-familiar voice said, from behind Hunter. Hunter stepped to the left, revealing a blonde beauty stood there clasping her hands and smiling in a cute way,

"Why hello there little lady, you come for an autograph?" Hunter asked,

"Urhh... no" this blonde beauty replied, confused,

"A picture?" Rey asked,

"Urhh... no" she replied,

"A lay?" Randy asked, hope full – raising his eyebrows,

"Well..." she said, raising her eyebrows, getting Orton excited, "NO!" Orton's grin turned upside down as the blonde smirked. I scoffed,

"Sorry about these" I said, "What's up?"

"Thank you, a gentleman" she smiled, her blue eyes twinkling, "I was wondering where catering was"

"Urmm... it's hard to explain, give me a couple of seconds and I'll escort you" I replied, smiling sincerely. She seemed nice.

"Ok... thanks" she replied, turning on her very high heels and walking towards an equipment box and leaning against it. She was stood wearing a grey knit jumper style dress that ended mid – thigh, with knee high black socks and a pair of white leather lace up platform ankle boots, with a black pu aviator flight jacket.

"Daaayymmnnnn" Randy said, rather loud – I glanced towards the blonde, she hadn't heard, "She has one fine ass that I wanna tap!" I shook my head as Randy laughed, "Good time to become single Johnny boy" he finished, as she looked our way – receiving a wink from Randy. She rolled her eyes and looked away,

"Ha!" I said, "I'll speak to ya'll later"

I made my way towards her and escorted her to catering...

**CeCe's P.O.V**

I sat and watched as one John Cena carried our drinks over to our table. His muscles flexing as he placed it down in front of me. I pushed my hair out off my face and over my head. Letting it fall freely into place. He smiled as he sat down,

"So what brings you to the backstage hallways of the WWE?" he asked, playing with his bottle of water,

"A job" I replied, smiling, "Cecelia Lily Jones... official WWE Diva" I continued, holding my hand out to shake his, "But you can call me CeCe"

"CeCe... John Felix Anthony Cena... Current WWE Superstar and reigning Champion" he replied, grabbing my hand and placing a light kiss on it. I giggled. "But you can call me John" he said with a wink, "So; you met any of the Diva's yet?"

"No... You're the first I've been properly introduced to... I need some friends" I said, grinning innocently,

"Well... I'm happy to be the first" Cena said, laughing with me, "I got your back on that one... You should come by and meet the others after this chat?" he finished, smiling,

"Yeah, sure" I replied,

"But that's kinda weird. Usually, the Diva's jump at the chance to meet someone new... You look like you'd fit right in... I wonder why they haven't said anything..." he said, putting on a thinking face,

"What's that mena mean?" I asked, getting defensive. Too many people have used the 'blonde' line too many times.

"Nothing... just that you'll fit in. You've got the looks and dress down." Cena said, giving me a look,

"Nothing to do with the hair?" I asked, confused,

"No... why?" Cena asked, in reply,

"Ehh... too many people give me the 'you're a dumb blonde' line..." I began, shaking my head, "It ticks me off!"

"You can be blonde and smart, ya know..." John inserted,

"Oh believe me... I know. A's and A* report cards. High school and university diploma." I said, smiling weakly,

"Nicee!" he said, smiling a sincere smile, "So what's the problem?"

"Mum don't approve" I said, sighing,

"Of your success?" he asked, even more confused,

"No... Of my choices..." I began, "Her and my sister... They think I should get a 9 – 5 job that pays well, so I can settle down and have a family..." I continued, "What they don't understand is the fact that I'm happy wrestling! My dad loves the fact that I'm wrestling and my sister Tabby doesn't care... because they both like the sport and I'm happy..." I finished, "But every time I attempt to explain to mum or make her understand... she throws it back in my face"

"Bummer" John said,

"Yeah... big bummer" I sighed, "But! I don't care anymore! I have an awesome new job, an awesome new friend..." I winked, making him smile, "And a new start!"

"That's the spirit..." he smiled, "So what has the new diva got planned for tonight?"

"Nothing... how about you, 'Champ'?" I replied, mockingly... I liked this guy, he was cool. And to tell the truth... I've always had a bit of a crush on him,

"Going out with the others" he replied, smiling,

"Ahh cool, cool" I replied, getting up, "Anyway, I better get going... y'know, introduce myself to those Diva's" I continued, with a wink, "Text me..." I finished, sliding a piece of napkin across the table and smiling before exiting catering in search for the Divas...

FFW TO LATER THAT NIGHT

I was sat in the hotel bed watching re-runs of Friends. I was bored shitless and still hadn't eaten. I just couldn't be asked climbing out of my nice warm bed to order room service. My phone rang on the bed side table. I grabbed it and read the text from the un-known number,

_Hey beautiful,_

_What you up 2?_

_BTW... this is John _

_Xx_

I laughed, he actually texted me. I didn't think he would... and did he really just call me beautiful? I blushed, thankful I wasn't rooming with anyone.

_Heyy handsome ;)_

_Nm... Watching re-runs of Friends you?_

_CeCe_

_Xx_

I looked back up to the TV... I was bored, and thankful that John had texted me. I saved his number on my phone, before opening the new text that vibrated my phone,

_Handsome ayy? *blushes* Why thank you beautiful :]_

_Nothing... Sat in a booth while Randy tries to find someone to tap tonight :L Sad bastard. Bored shit tbh._

_John xx_

I smiled. Who wudda thought he'd be bored. He's 'the Champ' for god sake! He could get any of those girls! And so could Randy.

_Beautiful... you must be blind :L Coz I aint!_

_Same... Could use some company. :/_

_CeCe xx_

**John's P.O.V**

I sat in a booth at the back. Bored out of my mind. Rey and Randy were chatting up some girls, R-Truth was showing of his dance skills – hoping to impress a girl more like. Hunter and Shawn didn't come out at all. I just wanted to go back to the hotel. I unlocked my phone as it buzzed in my hand.

_Beautiful... you must be blind :L Coz I aint!_

_Same... Could use some company. :/_

_CeCe xx_

I smiled to myself. CeCe was beautiful! Everything from the dimples on her cheeks when she smiled, to the sound of her laugh, to her piercing blue eyes. She was a heart breaker. And, even though I was afraid to admit it and I hadn't even known her a day, I knew... John Cena was falling for this girl.

_No I'm not blind! You really are beautiful! You're eyes are the best. :]_

_Well... I'm not doing anything. What room number are you?_

_John xxx_

I watched as Randy was slapped by, I dunno, the third girl tonight. He shook his head as she walked away, and he began to approach the booth.

"Don't girls just do your head in?"

"Not really... because I'm not a jerk just thinking of sex around them" I replied, smiling as Randy gave me look,

"I don't just think of sex... I think of other things too!" Randy defended,

"Like?" I asked, giving him a look of my own,

"Like... who I'm gunna wake up to in the morning..." he said, smiling,

"Dude, you know that's bull! Once the deed is done, you're outta that room before the clock hits 8!" I said, laughing, remembering when I ran into a fucked up looking Randy in the hallway one morning,

"Yeah... but if you hang around too long, they get clingy and expect a number... Randy Orton has no time for texting the shagged" he replied, winking,

"It's official...you are a man – whore!" I said, laughing with him as my phone rang. I unlocked it...

_Naww... thanks Cena *blushes* your butts the best ;] no joke! But, yeah, your dimples are cute :]_

_178... you don't have to come by y'know._

_CeCe xx_

I smiled at the text,

"Ooo..." Randy said, leaning in and trying to read the text, "Someone's found a fuck buddy in the new girl"

"No!" I said, defending, "She's new and just needs a couple of friends... go easy on her!"

"Ooo... getting touchy, feely now are we?" Randy said with a smirk, knowing he was getting under my skin, "You're falling for her... I can see it"

"No I'm not" I defended – I couldn't have this over me,

"You are... You're the same way you were when you first met Jenny!" Randy said, crossing his arms over his chest,

"So what if I am?" I asked,

"Dude... just make sure she feels the same... and don't rush her like you rushed Jenny... we don't want another relationship ending up that way do we?" Randy replied, before getting up and beginning to leave,

"By the way... I'm leaving for the hotel. I'm bored and not in the mood. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Ok... later dude!" Randy said, waving and continuing to walk,

_I bet you're cute when you blush ;)_

_Ok... I'm leaving now... I'll text you when I'm at the hotel,_

_You eaten?_

_John xx_

I looked at my phone as it buzzed, she was a fast texter,

_Ok... and no, I'm starving._

_CeCe xx_

I smiled, may as well stop off and get food. I've not eaten yet either,

_You like Chinese?_

_John xx_

I got a quick reply... again, I chuckled to myself – she must be really bored!

_Yeah... if you're buying ;L_

_I'll have a beef curry with boiled rice and prawn crackers... Ohh! And a coke!_

_CeCe xx_

I stood up and began exiting the very busy and noisy club, texting her my reply,

_Ok... Give me half an hour... tops :D_

_John xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**CeCe's P.O.V**

I sat propped up in bed, my eyes closing ever so slowly. I was just about to drift off when... BANG BANG BANG! On the door. My eyes opened quickly and I stared at the door; giving it evils. I got up and walked to the door, looking through the peep hole.

"What do you want?" I asked, opening the door. Revealing Stuart Bennett (a.k.a Wade Barett) and his 'crew'

"We just wanted to come introduce ourselves to the new girl" he replied. His British accent really showing.

"I know who you are..." I said, "Stuart Bennett... David Otunga... Heath Miller... Paul Lloyd and Ryan Reeves..." I continued, pointing at them in turn, while stating their names, "I've heard all about you from the other superstars."

"Well... I hope they were nice things" Stuart said, smiling his crooked smile,

"No, not really. You've got people holding grudges... and there nothing to do with your storyline and Nexus" I replied, smirking and leaning against the door,

"Well, can we come in?" he asked,

"Urhh... maybe another time... y'know, when I'm not half dressed and tired" I said, "Later" I finished, closing the door in their faces. I turned and began to walk back towards my bed, there was another knock. I stood and sighed to myself, scrunching my fists.

"I thought I said go away!" I said, in a pissed tone – while opening the door. Barbie (a.k.a Kelly Kelly) and Eve were stood there, "Oh shit! Sorry!"

"It's ok, so what's going on with you CeCe?" Eve asked, while entering – being followed by Barbie,

"Nothing... Look girls, sorry about that... I thought you were Stuart and his group. They just tried to get in and I wasn't in the mood to put up with them" I replied, "So what's up with you two?" I asked, sitting down on the bed as they sat on the floor propped up against the sofa,

"Nothing really. We just thought you'd like some company... you're rooming on your own and we thought you'd be bored" Barbie replied,

"Aww thanks! But I'm fine... I was just about to go to bed anyway" I replied, "Well, I was... until 'Nexus' came along!" I hissed, mockingly. Making Eve and Barbie laugh,

"Ahh right... well, we'll come by tomorrow to see you" Eve said, getting up with Barbie,

"Yeah... maybe we could go work out together?" Barbie suggested,

"Yeah... ok, just text me in the morning" I said, walking with them to the door, "And thanks for the thought"

"Ohh, its ok... what are friends for?" They said in unison. I smiled sincerely at them and opened the door, revealing a John Cena holding a bag and holding his hand up like he was going to knock,

"Well, we'll be off now" Eve said, winking at me, "Text you later hun" she finished, pulling Barbie with her and smiling at John, who chuckled.

I stood to the side and motioned for him to come in. He walked in and placed the food on the table and began to lay it out.

"Thanks for this" I said, sitting down next to the table,

"Anything for you, beautiful" he replied, winking. I put my head down and continued on getting my food, trying to hide the blushing on my cheeks.

**John's P.O.V**

CeCe hung her head – attempting to hide the blush. It didn't work; I giggled to myself as she grabbed her food and began to dig in...

FFW A COUPLE OF HOURS

We were lying down on CeCe's bed watching TV. She was lying snuggled up to my side as my hand played with her hair. I looked down, she'd fallen asleep. I giggled, she looked tired – but she refused to sleep. I slowly pulled my arm from underneath her and got up off the bed, pulling the sheets up and over her body. I leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead,

"Night beautiful" I whispered, before walking to the table to put my shoes on and write a note, then leaving.

I exited her room and closed the door quietly before making my way to my room...

FFW 5 MINUTES

I reached my door and knocked – I had no key. No reply. I knocked again. No reply.

"For fuck sake!" I said to myself, shaking my head, "ORTON!" I shouted, knocking the door, "RANDY!" I knocked again. I heard a crash followed by a line of cursing.

"What?" He said, clearly annoyed – while swinging the door open,

"Forgot my key" I said, smiling and walking in. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my shirt over my head with one quick motion – throwing it down by my suitcase. I turned to find Randy giving me evils, "What?"

"It's 3 A fucking M! I was asleep! And you woke me and made me trip over the fucking food cart thing!" Randy said, scrunching his fists,

"Well, someone's pissed they didn't get laid!" I said, smirking,

"Yes! Yes I am pissed! I've been in-active now for 3 days!" he said, cursing me under his breath, "Where have you been anyway?"

"CeCe's room" I said, his eyes widened,

"Ooo..." he started, jumping on the sofa and crossing his legs like a school child, his attitude suddenly changing, "Tell me what went on"

"Nothing happened, we had a bite to eat and watched a movie" I said, shaking my head at him,

"Dude! You're no fun!" he said, getting up and walking back to his room, "And next time; take your key or stay in her room!"

"Night" I shouted back - laughing, stripping to my boxers and walking to my room...

**CeCe's P.O.V**

I woke up to my phone ringing. I groaned and turned my head into the pillow. I grabbed my phone and answered it,

"Hello?"

"**Hey, you coming for a workout?"**

"Oh hey Eve..." I began, looking at the time – were these people crazy? It was only 10:00 am! "Urhh... no, I've got a headache... so imma give it a miss, maybe tomorrow or summin?"

"**Yeah ok... someone have a bit too much fun with Cena last night?"**

"Mehh... Nothing really happened. Just had a late night." I replied, sitting up and realising Cena was no-where in sight. I couldn't remember him leaving,

"**Oh right ok... well, I gotta go. Barbie and Maryse are waiting for me... I'll speak to you later"**

"Ok... later" I replied, ending the call and climbing out of bed - stretching. I walked over to the table and began to clear the mess from last night up. I saw a note...

_Hey beautiful,_

_I had a good night _

_We should do it again sometime ;] hint, hint ;]_

_I left around 3ish – you'd fallen asleep, so I thought it'd be best to leave you :]_

_Give me a call when you're up. We'll go for breakfast._

_John xxx_

I smiled at the letter. I placed it back down on the table before clearing away the mess and putting it in the bin.

"Ok... shower time!" I said to myself, approaching the bathroom...

FFW 15 MINUTES

I dried myself and pulled my white button rib vest and mid wash super skinny jeans on. I sat on the bed and grabbed my phone, calling Cena as I yanked my silver lace up ankle boots on.

"**Hello"**

"Hey, it's CeCe"

"**Yeah... Caller iD told me"**

"Oh shhshht!" I replied, giggling while trying to balance my phone between my ear and shoulder while tying my lace, "So you up and ready?"

"**Girl... I've been up and ready since 9am! You don't sleep late with a room-mate like Randy!"**

"Ahh..." I said, laughing, "And you wonder why I room alone!"

"**Well... that can always change" **I could imagine him winking,

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically, leaning back on the bed,

"**Yeah!" **he replied, giggling, **"So anyway... you got my note then?"**

"Yeah... got it, read it and I'm ready" I said, "Well almost ready... just gotta do my hair"

"**Ok... I'll start walking to you then"**

"Ok... see you in a few"

"**Later beautiful" **I blushed and ended the call. Why does he keep getting to me? I gotta get it together!

I climbed up off the bed and over to the mirror to start on my hair.

FFW 5 MINUTES

There was a knock at the door. I walked over and answered it, revealing Cena stood there in a wife beater, joggers and Nikes.

"You sure you aint going for a workout?" I asked, sarcastically with a wink,

"Oh hahahaha" he said, smiling revealing his dimples. He walked in and jumped on the bed. "It's so peaceful in here... I could just... CHEE SHOOO CHHEEE SHOO" he mocked, pretending to sleep.

"Nice snoring you got going on there" I said, giggling as he opened his eyes,

"Better than yours!" he said. I turned from the mirror,

"I don't snore! Do I?" I asked, blushing. He laughed. I gave him an icy glare, "Ass!"

"I was right! You do look cute when you blush... and when you give evils" he replied, with a wink. I blushed again, making him smile. I turned back to the mirror and continued with my hair, placing it in plaits and straightening my fringe.

"Ok, I'm ready" I said, smiling and turning to Cena,

"Well, let's go!" Cena said, standing up as I grabbed my black pu bomber jacket and my Ruched Bow Padlock Bag and exiting the room.

FFW 10 MINUTES

We were sat in the hotel waiting to order.

"So what time did Mr. Cena get back last night?" I asked, placing my hot chocolate down,

"Mr. Cena got in at 3am and got an ass whopping off of Mr. Orton" John replied with a wink,

"Why?" I asked, giving him sorry eyes,

"Coz I woke him banging on the door" he replied, scoffing, "and he tripped coming to answer the door" I giggled,

"Man, was he that dumb to not turn the light on?" I asked,

"He's not the sharpest knife in the draw now is he" John said, laughing, "But he's a good mate... and loyal"

"Hmmm..." I said, remembering the friends back home who were the same,

"Hi, I'm Emily... I'll be waitress today, what can I get you?" Emily, the waitress said, stopping between me and John,

FFW AN HOUR

We'd sat and talked while eating for the past hour. This man was funny. I was happy I'd met him and I couldn't wait to spend months on the road with him. I think I'm falling for him...


	4. Chapter 4

FFW A COUPLE OF MONTHS

"Babe... hey, c'mon now, wake up beautiful" his voice echoed in the distance, "CeCe... c'mon, we gotta leave for our flight in a bit" my eyes fluttered open; my sleepy eyes locking with his blue eyes sparkling above me,

"Hey handsome" I said, as he leaned down and kissed me,

"You sleep well?" he asked, sarcastically – knowing the answer. I loved my bed too much.

"Fine" I said, moving up as he lay next to me. I snuggled into his side, "how about you Mr. Cena?"

"Perfect with you lying next to me" he smiled down, playing with my hair. I propped my head up on his side, fanning my hand out on his stomach, before tracing the outlines of his six – pack. I could lie here all day; in this one moment. "C'mon... we don't wanna miss our flight. Don't you remember where we're going?"

"I'm actually trying to forget..." I sighed. It was this week that RAW was in Jacksonville, Florida. And this week, I got to spend a week in my own home – in Tampa, which meant my mum and dad wanted to meet John. Not what I would call an awesome week at home! A family meal with Mum, Dad, Amy and Tabby. It was their first time meeting John, I wasn't very happy about it. I knew how hurtful mum and Amy could be and I didn't want John to be put through the same thing.

"You've got nothing to worry about... Parents love me!" he said, smiling down at me and kissing my nose.

"Let's hope your right" I sighed, climbing out of bed and changing.

FFW 15 MINUTES

I stood waiting for John, who was deciding over which shoes to wear. I laughed, it didn't even take me this long to change. I'd changed into High Waist Military Shorts, white 'something to say' print t-shirt and a black Long-line Cardigan with my brown faux fur lined boots.

"Which ones are you tryna decide between?" I asked, giggling,

"Well... the Nikes or Reeboks" he replied, pointing at them and then placing his thinking face on,

"Nikes" I said grabbing the Reeboks and putting them in his suitcase and zipping it up. John hadn't even moved, he was stood staring at where his Reeboks lay. "Well, c'mon – put them on"

"But..." he said, looking at me,

"No buts! You wear your Reebok's all the time... you can wear you Nikes" I replied, giggling. He shrugged his shoulders,

"True, true" he said, slipping them on,

"Now, are you ready?" I asked, as he smiled,

"Yep!" I grabbed my suitcase, and left the room – with him following.

FFW TO FLIGHT

**John's P.O.V**

We were lined up waiting to board the plane. CeCe was stood a couple of people in front of me talking with Natalya and Eve. I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her waist making her jump,

"Shit! John don't do that" she said, leaning her head back against my chest. I leaned down and kissed her softly as Eve and Natalya giggled like little kids. CeCe smiled into the kiss, making me. She pulled out and returned to her conversation. I wrapped my arms around her waist, as she continued to lean on me – like she was meant to be there. I looked over to Randy and Hunter, who were walking my way,

"Aight boys?" I said, as they stopped by me,

"Alrightttt" Randy said, smiling at me as CeCe looked over,

"Hey Orton... you gotten a lay yet?" she asked, knowing he hadn't. He'd get some, then it'd die down again, it was a dying down time. His smile disappeared,

"Dude! That was our secret!" he said, punching my arm. I laughed with CeCe.

"What? She tortured me!" I defended, as CeCe grinned at him,

"And by torture he means, made a deal. I scratch his back, he scratches mine... you getting my drift Randy?" she asked, raising her eyebrows – continuing to torture him,

"Oh my god! Even Cena's getting a tap! Now the worlds fucked up if I aint getting any!" Randy said, sighing, "Hunter, what about you?" he asked turning to H,

"Hey, whoa! I aint telling you about my sex life! I don't want Stephanie whipping my ass for rumours" Hunter replied, winking,

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" Randy shouted, making people stare. We all stood and laughed, "Everyone seems to be getting it bar me!"

"Have you tried treating girls nicely?" CeCe said, raising one eyebrow, knowing the answer.

"No" Randy replied, giving her a look, "They get to clingy"

"That's never been a problem before!" Hunter said, laughing, "What happened to tapping them then leaving before 8am?"

"Exactly!" I said, laughing at Randy's face,

"So you're telling me, be nicer and then I'll get more lays?" Randy asked,

"Yeah!" CeCe answered, "and maybe you'll find that special one" she finished, looking up at me. I kissed her forehead,

"Nah! I just want the lay!" Randy said. We all laughed.

The line started to move and we handed in our tickets before being shown our seats. CeCe plonked herself down by the window as I sat on aisle seat.

"Why you sitting so far away?" I asked, putting my arm up and sniffing my pit, "I don't smell do I?" I asked, with a wink,

"Shhhshht!" she replied, giggling. She moved up one, "I was actually going to lie across the seats, so I could sleep"

"You can't still be tired?" I asked, giving her a shocked look,

"Johnny boy, you got me up way to early! I would still be asleep now!" she replied, laughing,

"Ahh... well this is the WWE life for you" I smiled, winking,

"And I wouldn't change this for anything" she said, leaning into me. I placed my arm around her and began to play with her hair. Like I always did lying in bed. "Night handsome"

"Sleep tight beautiful" I said, kissing the top of her head, the strawberry scent from her shampoo strong in her hair. I smiled to myself, I've got a good life...


	5. Chapter 5

FFW TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW

"Cena, CeCe..." a stage hand said, popping his head round our door, "You're segments in 5 minutes"

"Thanks man" I said, smiling as he left, "C'mon then" I said, getting up and pulling CeCe with me,

"Let's get this done" she replied, smiling back at me.

We walked hand in hand to the backstage interview area.

"OK... you two know what you're saying?" Josh Matthews asked, as we approached him,

"C'mon Josh!" CeCe said, "We're professionals! We know what we're doing" she finished, smiling as Josh smiled back.

"Good point" he replied, walking in front of the camera,

_****PROMO***_

"_Thank you King!" Josh said, "And I'm being joined with none other than... JOHN CENA!" he said, as John Cena stood in front of the camera,_

"_Hey Josh!" he said, smiling and bubbly like always, "Hows it going?"_

"_Good... so Cena, you decided on a partner for tonight's main event?"_

"_No not just yet Josh, but believe me, when I do... You'll all be surprised" John replied, winking at Josh,_

"_No one will be better than me and my partner!" Punk shouted, walking on screen,_

"_And who is your partner for tonight Punk?" Josh asked, turning to Punk as Cena stared him down,_

"_The sexy and powerful Maryse!" Punk said, as Maryse walked on – screen, "I'd like to see you beat that"_

"_What? You and your little French dog here?" Cena replied, laughing,_

"_How dare you! How dare you!" Punk said, as Maryse stood with a shocked expression on her face,_

"_Comment osez-vous__!__Je suis__pas__chien__, vous__oaf__grand__!" Maryse said, as Punk looked at her confused,_

"_Sorry, what's that Maryse?" Josh asked,_

"_It's ok Josh! I got this covered..." Cena said, "I'm not sure you know this but I'm very good at French..." he continued, as Punk gave him a weird look, "She said... Thank you for that compliment... but I think you should know, Punk has a small whit whoo!" Cena said, as the sound of the laughing WWE Universe echoed backstage,_

"_WHAT?" Punk shouted,_

"_Vous pensez que__votre__si__drôle__!__Vous__sucer__si__mal__Cena__!__Vous__allez__obtenir__un battement__d'__une vie!" Maryse said, laughing,_

"_She said: Cena, you are so handsome and funny! I'd do you any day! Although, you probably won't do me, as I have the face of a dog's bullock and the body of a hairy monkey – which is why I shave all the time!" Cena said, as the WWE Universe laughed,_

"_How dare you!" Maryse shouted, slapping his face. "You're an idiot!" she screamed as Cena looked back at her with eyes full of anger._

"_Wow! What d'ya think you're doing?" CeCe said stepping in, going nose to nose with Maryse, as the WWE Universe screamed in excitement, "You don't just slap someone!"_

"_Did you not just hear him?" Maryse shouted, as their foreheads touched,_

"_Yeah... I did." CeCe replied, smirking, "He wasn't far from the truth now was he?"_

_Maryse slapped CeCe._

"_Ohh... It's on!" CeCe shouted, jumping on Maryse and flooring her. Punches and slaps being thrown as the two rolled around on the floor. Cena grabbed CeCe's waist and pulled her off of Maryse, who was sat on the floor holding her jaw as Punk kneeled beside her making sure she was ok,_

"_Josh! I've found my partner!" Cena shouted, while CeCe struggled to get out of Cena's grip, "It's me and CeCe vs. Punk and Maryse!" he finished, as CeCe smirked at a scared Maryse._

"And cut!" the camera man said, as Maryse got up with Punk and I set CeCe down,

"Well played man!" Punk said, patting my shoulder,

"Sorry about that Maryse" CeCe said, smiling weakly at her as Maryse giggled,

"It comes with the job" Maryse said, "You did good kid" she finished, walking off with Punk,

"Can we go get summin to eat and drink?" CeCe asked, smiling innocently at me, "I'm hungry"

"Yeah, yeah sure" I replied, taking her hand as we walked in the direction of catering.

FFW TO MAIN EVENT

**CeCe's P.O.V**

"Ok Cena... you're out next" one of the crew members said, as Justin Roberts announced CM Punk,

"See you out there" Cena said, winking at me as he readied himself at the curtain, his music played and he ran out. I unzipped my jacket and threw it on the equipment box – revealing a John Cena 'Never Give Up' shirt half cut - showing my stomach, with a pair of dark denim hot pants and a pair of purple All Star X-Hi fold down tongue Converse's, as I watched on the screen as John saluted the ring and ran down the ramp, while Justin announced him,

"CeCe..." the crew member said, motioning me to stand by the curtain. I stood and readied myself, placing my game face on.

_What you need to do,__  
><em>_Is be thankful for the life you got, y'knowmsayin?,_

_Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha__,_

_Stop lookin' at what you ain't got,__  
><em>_Start bein' thankful for what you do got,__  
><em>_Let's give it to 'em baby girl, hey,___

_You're gonna be a shinin' star,__  
><em>_In fancy clothes and fancy cars,__  
><em>_And then you'll see you're gonna go far,__  
><em>_'Cause everyone knows just who you are,___

_So live your life,__  
><em>_Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy,__  
><em>_You steady chasin' that paper,__  
><em>_Just live your life,__  
><em>_Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy,_

I jumped through the curtain and started to shout and jump about – getting the WWE Universe pumped up, as my theme 'Live your life' by T.I. blasted through the arena. I stood straight and put two fingers to my head, winking then throwing a salute at the ring. I ran down the to the ring and slid under the bottom rope, before standing quickly and jumping onto the top rope – throwing my hands in the hair and pointing to the roof, before waving and pointing at people with Cena shirts and holding signs for us.

My music cut as I jumped from the ropes and I stood by John's side. Punk told Maryse to stand back and let him start,

"You got this" I said, going between the bottom and middle ropes. Before standing straight and patting Cena's shoulders, "Kick his ass babe!"

"I'm on it" he replied as the bell rung and the match started with a lock up...

FFW TO END OF MATCH

I stood on the ring apron, holding my side. I'd been kicked pretty badly by Maryse. The match had gone both ways, and at the moment Cena had the upper hand. I hung my arm over the top rope, jumping on the ring apron shouting for the fans to chant. I pushed my hair over my head, letting it fall in any place – not really bothered how I looked now; just wanting to win the match.

Punk low blowed Cena as Maryse distracted the ref, by trying to get involved. Punk began to choke Cena,

"REF! REF!" I shouted, him not taking any notice. I jumped through the ropes and ran up to Punk kicking his gut – making him fall, before running back to the ring apron. Maryse had a face full of thunder as Punk crawled and tagged her in. The ref shouted for me to come in as Cena pulled himself towards me and I tagged myself in.

I approached the middle of the ring where Maryse was standing; she was shouting shit at me in French. I just smirked and laughed. She slapped me again. I turned my head from the side, back to face her.

"You didn't just do that" I said, shoving her. She fell to the floor, I smirked at her again. She got up and shouted some more in French, before shoving me as hard as she could. I stumbled a couple of steps, "Just as I thought, push like a pussy too!" I said, before shoving her and slapping her. She stumbled and I ran at her jumping on her and ramming her head into the mat. She pushed me off and I stood up and followed through with a dropkick. I looked over to Cena and winked, before leaning over Maryse and waving my hand in front of my face, "You can't see me!" I shouted, receiving a pop from the WWE Universe and Cena 'Ohhh'-ing from the corner. I ran towards the ropes and bounced off, performing a 5 knuckle shuffle. I jumped to my feet and pointed to the ceiling "C'MON!" I screamed, as Maryse rose slowly. I kneeled a bit and stalked her, waiting for her to turn.

She turned and I jumped, performing an RKO – forcing Maryse's head to crash against the mat. I turned her over and pinned, getting the three count and winning. I jumped up and screamed as John climbed through the ropes and hugged me. He grabbed my arm and flung it in the air shouting to the WWE Universe. I turned and hugged him again as he kissed my forehead.

"YEAH!" I screamed as Cena's music played in the background. We climbed out of the ring and each touched hands as we made our way back up the ramp.

FFW TO HOTEL

"We did good!" I said, as we entered our room,

"Yeah!" John replied, still holding my hand, "You preformed 5 knuckle shuffle pretty well too" he said with a wink, "Oh and that RKO... better than Randy's" I laughed, as he pulled me into a hug and spun around,

"EWW John!" I said, pushing away and holding my nose,

"What?" he asked, as I smiled – mocking him,

"Go shower, you stiiiinnnkkk" I said, playfully,

"How about you come for one with me" he replied, winking. I laughed,  
>"Maybe another night Johnny boy" I winked, as he 'aww'-ed,<p>

"Fine..." he sighed, "See you in a couple" he finished walking into the bathroom,

FFW HALF AN HOUR

John re-appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist and little droplets of water lingering on his body. I bit my lower-lip as he smirked at me and raised his eyebrows,

"Your turn" he said,

"How about you just come lie down in bed with me" I said, biting my lower lip – driving him insane,

"Nah... I'll give this one a miss" he said, winking. I knew he was getting me back for the shower thing,

"Man!" I said, slumping towards the bathroom as he chuckled from his suitcase.

FFW 15 MINUTES

"Now why is it, I shower quicker than you?" I asked, exiting the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around me and my wet hair hanging loosely down my back.

"I dunno" John replied, as I kneeled down by my suitcase and pulled out a pair of pyjama shorts and one of John's red socks shirts. He was gunna pay for what he did earlier. I stood up and dropped my towel, I heard John wolf whistle. I ignored it and began to pull the shorts on slowly. I turned and smiled at John who's eyes were wide, I smirked and pulled the shirt over my head – which drowned me, "Why torture me?"

"Cause you torture me" I smiled climbing into bed next to him. I snuggled up to his side and held his hand. I'd had a long day and I was shattered,

"Night beautiful" he said, kissing my nose. I giggled,

"Night handsome" I replied, kissing his fingertips – before drifting off to sleep...


	6. Chapter 6

FFW A COUPLE OF DAYS

I climbed out of the shower and walked over to the chest of drawers. I put my curlers on to heat up while I dried my hair...

FFW 10 MINUTES

I let my now loosely curled hair fall freely down my back while I pulled my white You Floral Dress on. I kneeled down in front of my wardrobe and began searching for a pair of shoes. I had to look nice. I couldn't wear my jeans or anything I'd normally wear. I didn't want my mum having anything to pick out and downgrade me with, and if I was dressed nicely, Amy wouldn't be able to call me a tomboy or any other names that she could think off. I sighed; I knew how this day was going to turn out. I didn't want John to be open to the criticism he was going to get today. I was afraid that mum would say something that pushed him too far, and he ended up leaving me.

"Hey babe" he said, entering and closing the door,

"Hey handsome" I replied, sighing as he sat down behind me. He sat with his legs open, allowing me to lean back on him,

"What's up?" he asked, as I played with his hand,

"Just today..." I said, trailing off,

"What about it?" he asked, giving me a confused look, "Everything will be fine"

"It won't though!" I said, frustration in my voice, "My mum doesn't like my profession! And today's just a chance for her to try and persuade me out of it and push you away from me! It's her way of downgrading me and criticising me!" I said, turning in John's arms, "And she's just gunna do the same to you, and I'm afraid..."

"Of what?" John asked, holding me close,

"Afraid that she'll push you so hard that you'll leave me!" I said, burying my head in the crook of his neck; the smell of his aftershave calming me. He always smelled so nice, and his smell always had the power to sooth me – no matter what mood I was in,

"You've got nothing to worry about! CeCe... that won't happen" he reassured, "I wouldn't leave you, just because you mother doesn't approve of me! It's you I care for, not her... do you understand?"

I nodded my head, "I love you... you know that right?"

"I love you too" he replied, kissing my head, "Now c'mon... the quicker we get there, the quicker we can leave"

"Good point" I said smiling, as John stood. He was dressed in something other than joggers. "Is Mr. Cena dressed smartly?"

"Well, yeah..." he smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I wanna make an impression"

"Aww... you care" I said, getting up and standing between his legs and kissing him. He deepened the kiss and I pushed him back on bed, unbuttoning his white dress shirt and pulling it over his shoulders. I could feel his hands on the back of my thighs as he began to pull my dress up. I pulled out of the kiss and was met with his blue eyes full of hunger – matching mine. He flipped us and kissed me again as I began to undo the belt on his jeans. Ripping it from the belt hoops on his jeans, he'd pulled my dress just over my belly as my mobile rang, "Leave it" I said, breathless as I wrapped my legs around his waist. It stopped ringing, "See" I smiled, kissing him again. My dress was just about to come off when my phone started ringing again. John pulled out and sat up sighing. I looked at him with sorry eyes, he was pissed.

"Just answer it" he said,

"Sorry..." I replied, crawling up to John and kissing him softly before answering my phone,

"Hello"

"**Hey CeCe... when you getting here?"**

"Hey Tabs! Urhh... dunno, we'll be leaving in half an hour tops, so we'll be about an hour at the most"

"**Ahh ok... me and dad can't wait to see you!"**

"Me either!" I said, smiling as Cena came up behind me and began to kiss the back of my neck. Wrapping his arms around my waist. I bit back a moan,

"**Ok... well, I'll speak to you in a bit, love you"**

"Ok... see ya in a bit, love you too" I finished ending the call,

"Can we get back to what we were doing now?" John whispered huskily in my ear. I turned in his arms and kissed him,

"I'm afraid not handsome..." I replied, smiling weakly, "That was Tabby, wondering where we were" I continued, "But! Play your cards right... and we might get back to it later" I finished, kissing him again and winking before pulling my dress down and going back to my wardrobe. I kneeled down and decided on my cream stud strap heels. I stood and walked to the bed as John was pulling his belt back through the hoops on his jeans. I pulled my shoes on and grabbed my cream frilly woven hand bag as John pulled his white shirt back on and did it up. I walked over to him and began to do the buttons at the bottom of his shirt, meeting him in the middle. I rubbed my hands over his pec's and down his arms, holding his hands as he kissed me,

"You know, you should wear heels more often" he said, winking "And you know why"

"Shut up!" I said, kissing him again, "But you prefer me small, don't ya"

"You got that right" he replied, kissing me again, "Now this time we really gotta go"

"I know" I said, leading him out...

FFW TO PARENTS HOUSE

"Welcome to hell" I said, climbing out of the passenger seat of my blue S5 Cabriolet and waiting for Cena to walk in with – he had drove, after a little squabble over who would. I told him if there was one scratch on the car when he was done, then I'd stick his head up Big Show's ass. He just laughed.

"It can't be that bad" he replied. I gave him an 'are you joking?' look, "C'mon" he said, laughing as we walked up the drive, "It's a nice house"

"It is until you get inside!" I replied, "Just you wait! I have warned you, more than once!"

"Yeah, yeah" John said, chuckling as we reached the door. I knocked and stood hand in hand with John. Dad answered,

"Hey dad" I smiled,

"Pumpkin!" he said, hugging me tightly. He released me and I returned to John's side, squeezing his hand, "and this must be him..."

"John Felix Anthony Cena..." John said, holding his hand out to shake dad's, "but everyone calls me John" I squeezed his hand again, as he released dads.

"Well, come in you two" dad said, stepping to the side, allowing us in. I looked to John and smiled, silently thanking him for a proper introduction. He smiled back down and winked at me as I led him through to the living room.

"CeCe!" Tabby said, jumping up and hugging me, "and this is your bf?" she asked,

"John-" he was cut off,

"Oh don't worry! I know who you are!" Tabby said, smiling an infectious grin, "I'm a HUGE fan!"

"Oh, why thanks" John said, chuckling,

"So who's this Tabby?" I asked, pointing to a black haired boy sitting on the sofa,

"Oh this is Danny... my boyfriend, Danny, this is my sister CeCe and her boyfriend John Cena" she said, I shook Danny's hand, followed by John,

"Nice to meet you Danny" me and John replied in unison, I smiled as Tabby smiled at me,

"Likewise" Danny replied,

"So where's mum and the devil?" I asked, is an un-impressed tone,

"Through there" Tabby said, giggling, "Yeah they don't get on" she said, turning to Danny, "I'd expect fireworks" she said, smiling weakly at both Danny and John,

"Expect? There should be a definitely there!" I replied, smiling at her, "You know how she is with me"

"Hmm..." Tabby said,

I dropped my bag next to the sofa and led John through to the kitchen; I continued to hold his hand while we stood in front of Amy, mum and dad. Dad smiled at us, Amy gave a look and mum smirked,

"Hello Cecelia" mum said, I sighed – here goes, "And how have you been the last couple of months?"

"Fine thanks mum... how about you?" I replied, politely,

"I've been fine hunny... and whose this big man?" she asked – she was already starting,

"This 'big' man is my boyfriend..." I replied, mum cringed at that as Amy scoffed. I gave Amy a dirty look,

"John Felix Anthony Cena" he said, holding his hand out to my mother – who willingly shook it, "but everyone calls me John"

"Well no shit Sherlock!" Amy said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth,

"Zip it whore!" I shouted, pointing at her as John squeezed my hand, reassuring me that he didn't care,

"Cecelia! Don't talk to your sister like that" mum scolded,

"Well, tell her to stop talking to MY boyfriend in that tone!" I spat back, already getting pissed with them. Amy stood up,

"Watch your mouth 'sis' or I'll have to 'wrestle' the lights outta ya!" she mocked. I got up in her face,

"If you haven't forgotten, I have one hell of a right hook!" I hissed as she backed off. "That's what I thought!"

"Now girls! I don't want a repeat of last time!" Mum said, getting between us. I scoffed. It was going to be the exact same! Last time we were all together, I gave Amy a black eye. She'd fucked me off too much and I right hooked her. She's not so cocky now is she? "Now Amy, go get your sister and Danny... Cecelia, John would you like to sit?"

"Sure mum" I replied, giving Amy an icy stare as she exited the room. Dad sat down and I placed John next to dad, with me next to him followed by Tabby. Mum sat across from John and I was suddenly regretting my decision. Let the fun begin...


	7. Chapter 7

FFW TO END OF MEAL

Mums interrogation hadn't stopped. Everything we talked about was suddenly brought round to me or John, and the whole meal, Amy's eyes were locked on John and his arms – she was digging him out. I just gave her evils back. Tabby got up and cleared the table as I held John's hand under the table, he moved his hand between his legs and he began to trace light circles on the back of my hand,

"Thank you Mrs. Jones... that dinner was delicious" John said, smiling. I squeezed his hand,

"Oh any time darling..." mum replied, "So, how long have you been wrestling?"

"9 years" John replied, smiling,

"9 years?" dad said, smiling, "I bet it's a great experience!"

"Oh it is Mr. Jones! I love it... always have!" John replied, smiling, "I plan to continue for years to come!"

"Please son! Call me Alex" dad replied, I smiled at him and mouthed thank you,

"So do you visit many places outside of America?" Tabby asked,

"Oh yeah! I've been to China, Australia, Hawaii and many more places" John said, smiling at Tabby,

"You been to any of them yet?" Tabby asked, nudging me,

"No not yet" I laughed, "I've only been there a couple of months... there next big tour isn't until..." I continued trying to think,

"November" John inserted,

"Yeah... then" I smiled,

"Awesome! I'm coming with" Tabby said, holding her hands up as I laughed,

"No you will not!" Mum said sternly, I gave her a look, "I mean. You start your third year in uni then, you can't go"

"Oh yeah" Tabb's said, solemnly, "Damn! Maybe another time aye?"

"Yeah... another time" I said, shooting mum a deathly glare,

"So how old are you John?" Amy asked, smirking,

"29" he replied, smiling,

"There's a bit of an age difference, isn't there honey" mum said, turning to dad,

"Well, as long as he treats CeCe with respect, I don't care how big an age gap there is" dad replied, "As long as my baby's happy" he finished, I smiled a sincere smile at him,

"I wouldn't treat her any other way" John replied, smiling at me, "I love CeCe" I squeezed Johns hand as a thank you and smiled back,

"So Cecelia..." mum said, "How long is this little charade going to go on?"

"What?" I asked, confused,

"Well, Cecelia... we all know you're nothing like this" mum said, waving her hands at me and John, "How much did she pay you honey?"

"What?" I asked again, my anger was flaring,

"Anna" dad said, as I rose from my seat,

"What did you say?" I asked,

"Well, honey, we all know this isn't your real boyfriend. You never dress like that and I want to know when this absurd wrestling idea is going to leave your head" mum said,

"This mum! This!" I said, pointing at myself and John, "Is a real deal! I didn't pay him! I love him! He loves me! This 'wrestling idea'..." I mocked, "Is my life! And all you do time and time again is downgrade me because I'm not what you want me to be! You might have forced that whore into doing something she doesn't like, but you will never control me!" I finished pointing at Amy,

"Well done honey" dad said sarcastically, looking at mum, "You always have to do this don't you?"

"Oh please Alex! You're telling me you believe this charade?" mum spat,

"THIS ISN'T A CHARADE MUM! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD... THIS IS MY LIFE! And if I had it my way I wouldn't have anything to do with you or her!" I hissed pointing at Amy, "I only do it for dad and Tabby!"

"Oh go do one Cecelia!" Amy shouted, standing up, "None of us want you here! Why don't you and your drugged up, steroid using boyfriend get out of here!" - I snapped. She didn't just say that!

"You've crossed the fucking line bitch!" I pulled my heels of and quickly put my hair up, "You can say whatever the fuck you want about me..." I continued, walking over to Amy and going nose to nose with her, "But you ever say anything about John or any of my friends, you cross the fucking line!"

"Ohh! I see you're drugged up too!" she spat back, I slapped her.

"These Amy! Look at them, THESE!" I shouted, flexing my arm and pointing at Cena's arms, "ARE MADE FROM WORKING OUT AND EATING HEALTHY!" I hissed, "Not that you would know! You've never visited a gym in your life!" I continued, "Just like your wanker of a boyfriend!" I finished, knowing they'd broke up, "How is he anyway?" I smirked,

"Don't go there!" Amy shouted,

"We all know why he broke up with you! Coz you were bedding his best friend!" I spat, as mums mouth dropped in awe, "Did she not say mum? Did she leave that important piece of information out?" I shouted, "She's not the fucking angel you think she is! Take her off of that high horse you always have her on!"

"Oh go fuck your monkey of a man"

"Great comeback!" I shouted, sarcasm dripping from my voice – Amy was never good at fighting, she couldn't amount to what others were saying to her and came out with lame comebacks that didn't affect anyone, "Just coz you're jealous that I'm doing better than you in life! I travel the world, meet amazing people and have an awesome boyfriend to protect me! And you!" I scoffed, "All you have is a one way job going no-where! You meet sick people and have no one to keep you warm at night!" I continued, "Hell! Tabby's gunna do better than you! And why? Coz you and her were always to practical! You never lived life! And you never will!" I finished, pointing at mum. Mum rose from her seat and split us,

"Cecelia!" mum said, "You are not acting very lady like"

"She never has been a lady, mum!" Amy hissed. I sidestepped mum and grabbed a chunk of Amy's hair before punching her. She landed on the floor holding her nose, "Cow!"

"Fucker!" I spat back, "Oh look mum! Your eldest, most wisest child is on the floor! Looks like this 'family' meal has ended the same way the last one did! And you wonder why I never visit! Coz I hate the way you and that cow down there treat me!" I hissed, "I give up with you two! Dad's approval is all I need and Tabby's! You two can get stuffed" I finished, walking back to my seat and slipping my heels on, "C'mon John, we're leaving! I don't want you downgraded anymore than you have been!"

I walked through to the front room and grabbed my bag before reaching the door. Dad, Tabby and John stood there.

"I'm sorry dad!" I said, tears running down my face, "But they've provoked me all this time" I said, as he pulled me in for a hug,

"Hey, shhh!" Dad said, kissing my head as Tabby hugged me, "Don't let your mother see you cry! Or Amy! They'll take that as a win!" dad continued, rubbing my back, "You did good to stand up to them! That's how I raised you... to stand up for yourself, I'm proud!"

"Nothing I do is ever good enough for them!" I cried,

"No, but I appreciate you trying for the past year" dad said, hugging me tighter, "You know you'll always have me and Tabby! We don't care what you do! As long as you're happy" dad said, as I pulled out of the hug and returned to John's side as he held my waist and rubbed it,

"Yeah, I know dad... thank you both" I said, as dad and Tabby smiled. I returned their smiles, as did John,

"And John..." dad said, holding his hand out which John took willingly, "You have my approval..." John's grin was huge – showing off his cute dimples, "You seem good for CeCe and I'm happy for you both" dad finished,

"Thank you Sir!" John said, still smiling, "I will take good care of CeCe... you have nothing to worry about!"

"I can see, I trust you" dad said, winking, "Thanks for coming, and I'm sorry for my wife and Amy's behaviour... they're always trying to find ways to get under CeCe's skin..." dad continued, "she has a short temper, and they know it"

"Oh I know too" John replied, laughing with dad and Tabby. I poked him, "Its fine... nothing got to me... thick skinned"

"I'm happy you two have found each other" dad said,

"Same!" Tabby said, happily, "And I look forward to seeing more of you Mr. Cena"

"Dito" John said, laughing with me,

"I love you guys, you know that right?" I said, hugging dad and Tabby together,

"Yeah we know" Tabby said, smiling, "We love you too"

"I know" I smiled, "Anyway, we're gunna go... I don't think I can stand another minute with those two!" I hissed, giving the door evils,

"Ok... please, CeCe a phone call would be nice... even just a quick hello. Maybe me, you and Tabby could meet up some time without those two"

"Yeah sure..." I replied smiling, "We could all have a day out"

"Yeah... like golfing" dad said, looking at John.

"Urhh..." John said, as I laughed,

"He's more of a baseball, football type of guy, dad" I replied,

"Ahh... well, we could all just go see a baseball game or something" dad smiled, as Tabby and John did,

"That'd be great!" John replied, smiling a huge grin – making me smile,

"Anyway, we'll talk to you soon" dad said, opening the door for us, "Take care pumpkin" he continued, hugging me,

"I will... I have John, dad" I replied, pulling out of the hug as John and dad shook hands again,

"Yeah... you take care; the both of you!" dad said, as I hugged Tabby.

"We will" me and John said in unison as Tabby pulled John into a hug. I laughed,

"Cya dad!" I said, as me and John walked down the drive, "Cya Tabby" I waved, "Love you both!"

"Bye!" they both shouted – waving as me and John climbed into the car and drove back to my house...


	8. Chapter 8

FFW TO CECE'S HOUSE

"Told you she was a bitch!" I said, still ticked off because of my mother and sister,

"Stop now CeCe... hate doesn't look good on you" John winked as we walked into the front room.

"Shhhssst!" I said, giggling at him – while walking into the kitchen, "You want a beer?"

"Yeah sure" he shouted through, I walked back in to find him in just his jeans. His shirt and shoes lying by the sofa. I passed him his beer and kicked my shoes off, before cuddling up next to him to watch a movie...

FFW TO LATER THAT NIGHT

**John's P.O.V**

I smiled down at CeCe as she lay across the sofa, her head resting in my lap and my hand resting against her belly as her hand held mine. The movie was coming to an end as I placed my empty beer bottle down on the side table next to the other empty one. CeCe sighed and looked up at me, I smiled down at her and brushed some stray hairs off of her face,

"What you thinking about beautiful?" I asked,

"Nothing... just how lucky I am" she replied smiling, I chuckled,

"Same" I said, smiling genuinely at her,

"Why are you so lucky?" she asked, sitting up and raising her eyebrows,

"Well..." I began, as she climbed into my lap – straddling me, placing her hands at the back of my neck as my hands fell to her hips, "I have a great family, an awesome job and an amazing girlfriend" I finished, kissing her softly, "What more could a man want?"

"Hmmm..." CeCe replied, smiling,

"Why are you so lucky?" I asked, raising my eyebrow,

"Well..." she began, winking, "I have great friends, a great father and sister..." she continued, smiling, "Oh! And I have the most amazing... job EVER!" she finished, winking, "That's about it really"

"Well... I'm offended" I said, looking away from her and 'psshh'-ing,

"Oh... and I almost forgot" she began again, pulling my face to meet hers. She leant forward and rested her forehead against mine – our blue eyes meeting and not moving from the others gaze, "I have the best boyfriend ever... and I don't want to lose him, ever" I stole a kiss from her and grinned,

"You won't lose me... I'm not going anywhere" I replied, as she kissed me again, pushing her body against mine,

**CeCe's P.O.V**

He increased the force of the kiss, before I pulled out – breathless,

"I do believe you owe me from earlier" John growled,

"I do believe you are right" I whispered, kissing him again – running my hands through his short brown hair. His hands began to roam up the back of my dress. I pulled out and stood up, his face shocked,

"You tease!" he said, looking crushed,

"Hmmm..." I winked, grabbing my bag and shoes and walking upstairs, "You want some? Come get some!" I shouted, mockingly down the stairs, I heard him giggle and the sound of his feet tapping along the wooden floor. I stood at the top of the stairs and stared down at him as he stood at the bottom, waiting for some signal, "Well... do you want some?" I asked, as he began to walk up the stairs, "Well, I got two words for ya! Catch me" I mocked, winking before running to the bedroom and throwing my stuff down on the floor, then running to the spare room and hiding under the bed,

"Playing hide and seek now are we?" John shouted, "Or Marco, Polo?" I giggled, "I prefer Marco, Polo... that way I can find you quicker" he growled, I chuckled again, "Marco..." he shouted, waiting for an answer that I wasn't going to give, "C'mon beautiful... that's not how you play, you gotta shout Polo" he shouted, chuckling, "Marco..."

"Polo..." I shouted giggling as his feet appeared at the door. I placed my hand over my mouth so he wouldn't hear me. I saw he walked around the bed, but couldn't see behind me – considering the size of the space under the bed.

"Hmmm..." he said, "Marco..." he said again – he knew I was in here, "Polo..." he said, grabbing my feet and pulling me from under the bed. I squealed as he threw me over his shoulder and began to walk. "You can run, but you can't hide sweet pea"

"Sweet pea?" I said, giggling, "I thought I was beautiful"

"Now we're just being vain" John said, chuckling and probably winking.

I landed on the bed and watched as John gave me a look, I laughed.

"What?" he asked,

"You look funny upside down" I said, giggling again as his mouth dropped,

"Well..." he said, sarcastically, dropping down on the bed next to me. He smiled as our eyes locked. I climbed on top of him and began to kiss him while undoing his belt buckle... and what do you know? I kept my promise...


End file.
